The present invention relates to an electrically powered, pressure or pedal effort referenced single axle braking system and more particularly to an electrically powered parking brake for such a system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a parking brake usable within an electrically referenced braking system.
Accordingly the invention comprises a parking brake system comprising a drum brake comprising two shoes outwardly movable relative to a friction surface of a drum; an activation device for generating an activation force to move the shoes outwardly to a first position into contact with the drum sufficiently to prevent the drum and an associated wheel from rotating and first means for maintaining the shoes substantially in the first position. In one embodiment of the invention a solenoid activated linkage mechanism is provided to establish a positive connection between the brake shoes. In another embodiment of the invention another solenoid activated linkage mechanism is provided between one of the shoes and a parking brake lever attached to the other shoe.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.